NIGHTMARES AND DREAMS
by lil' wolverine
Summary: LOGAN AND VICTOR FINALLY FIND LOVE IN THE FORM OF KURT WAGNER AND REMY LEBEAU.


**NIGHTMARES AND DREAMS**

BY LIL' WOLVERINE

M

LOGAN/KURT/REMY/VICTOR

It had been storming for many hours when Logan wakes from another nightmare filled sleep. He sits up in the bed that had been his for many years since Xavier took him in as one of his X-men and looks around quickly to get his barring right, when he spots the sleeping form of his lover in bed next to him. He moved to the edge of the bed to shake his head to get his thoughts straightened out.

He knows by the layer of cold sweat on his chest and the fact that his heart rate was up, that he had been dreaming of his past and the missing loves that he had very vague memories of and wondered who they were. He also wondered how long it had been since the memory was a reality. From what he saw in his dreams one of the lovers had a face that he knew well enough but could not quit put a name to. Only, the slight movement on the bed behind him, brought him back to the here and now.

"You okay, Logan?"

"Yeah, Kurt. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

"Can't. I know you are still trying to figure out that face your dreams. I can also tell that you two had some very hot nights together," Kurt said with a sly smile. "Care to get physical with me and let some of that pent up rage ease up. Or is it pent up lust?"

"Elf, you sweet talking blue devil, you are testing my patience and I could use some more of your sweet loving."

Logan slips back into the loving arms of Kurt. Leaning back, he receives a feather soft kiss from his German lover. Kurt slides a hand over the bulk that is Logan's chest, while his other slips around Logan's waist to wrap around the thick root of Logan's cock. Slowly, he brings him to full thickness.

"Man," Logan moans with his eyes shutting slowly.

"I guess I am finally getting the grip right."

"Fuzzy, you have always had a good strong grip, but the pressure was lacking a little. You have a different feel to your body and hands. The one in my dreams seems to have a bulkier body and was way too strong which always made me shiver."

"I hope you are not going to go looking for this missing love."

"Hell fuck no. I am way too happy where I am. Thanks to you."

Kurt gave him another kiss, but this time he added a little pressure to see if he could get Logan to growl a little at him. By the time Kurt broke the kiss, he had Logan good and thick. He didn't released his grip on Logan's cock even when he realized that Logan had a soft, but strong grip on his cock.

"I see that you are in a better mood than when you woke up," Kurt said teasingly.

Grabbing the bottle of lube off the nightstand with his tail, he handed it to Logan with a smirk. He didn't miss the mischievous glint jump into Logan's eyes and smile.

"Aren't you tired out yet," Logan said against Kurt's smile.

"The nap gave me just the right amount of rest I needed for another round before the break of day and when we have to act as if nothing is going on between us at night. I just pray the rest of the team just stays in the dark about us. We would be screwed if Xavier and Jean were still here."

"Kurt, Chuck already knew about me being this way. I just brought you out of my closet," Logan said with a chuckle as he turned all the way around to face him.

Laying his head back, Kurt knew he could trust Logan not to rip his throat out. Upon seeing his gesture, Logan laid licking kisses from his jaw down to his chest where he could feel Kurt's heart beating against his ribcage. Then he decided to see if he could make Kurt jump by making a wet trail down to his pubic hair. Logan felt every muscle in Kurt's body jump and come to life. When he looked up to see Kurt's facial reaction, he smile and licked the edge of his teeth with the tip of his tongue. Trembling in anticipation, Kurt waited for Logan to gently graze his cock with his teeth to bring the spikes of his desires to full life. Logan could smell his anticipation and his lust rolling off of him like waves in the ocean.

"You know, one of these nights, I am going to end up marking you as my own and I will fight to keep you at my side."

"Then maybe it is time to tell the rest of the team."

"Only with you at my side will I tell them. I just hope they don't shun us and kick us off the team."

"I doubt they will. They have grown accustom to your ways."

"I think it is time to finish what I started," Logan said with a growl as he began to lube up both Kurt's cock and his own.

Luckily, Kurt's hole was still loose enough that he slipped in without hurting him, Logan's long steady slide made Kurt moan loudly into his mouth. Logan kissed him with wild abandon trying hard to keep the animal in him at bay, but give Kurt everything he wanted from him. When they rode the last wave of ecstasy together, Logan found himself under his lover and smiling up at him. Kurt returned the smile as he braced himself with his hands on Logan's chest. He laid his head on Logan's chest to rest, while Logan wrapped an arm around him to keep him safely on his chest.

By the time that morning broke, Kurt was in his room getting ready for the day with a smile on his face that could light up a room. A sudden knock on the door made him jump and loose his smile. When he answered the door, he found a very angry Cyclops on the other side.

"What can I do for you, Scott?"

"You and Logan are needing to be in the main office in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir. I gather it is very important."

"Yes it is."

Right after Scott left his door, Kurt teleported to Logan's room, which made Logan jump a little.

"Logan, Scott just informed me there is a meeting we have to be at. And boy, he was mad about something."

"Shit. Just fucking great. I think we just got caught."

"Are you regretting that we got together?"

"Hell, fuck no, fuzzy. I just know if they kick us off the team, I am taking back my old job of cage fighting up in Canada. It is rough, but I am good at it and I can make good money."

"I gather that is where you met Rogue."

"Yeah," Logan said as they went to face their teammates.

Five minutes later, they walked into the office and facing the accusing looks from some of their teammates while others showed understanding on their faces.

"Logan and Kurt, you two have proven yourselves time and again to be two of our best fighters. Lately though, you two tend to pair up in a fight, as if to watch each other's back. We all began to wonder why and this morning we got our answer. The new hallway camera caught Kurt teleporting out of your room, Logan, then teleporting to his own. Care to explain?"

"Sure. Charles already knew this, but I made him promise not to tell anyone. I am gay and have been for a long time. I hid it because of past reactions. For the longest time Kurt didn't know what he preferred. One night, I was having nightmares after nightmares. He teleported into my room to wake me up before I woke the whole house."

"I ended up having to plug his nose and cover his mouth to wake him. That is when it hit me that I was also gay and crushing on Logan," Kurt said as he tried to hang his head.

"Don't you hang your head, Kurt, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You are who you are," Logan said as he showed a little defiance in the way he gently raised Kurt's head back up with just a knuckle under his chin.

"Well, even though most of the team threatened to leave if I did this, but I have to think of the morality of your actions and the reputation of the team. Having said this, you two are dismissed from the X-men. You will have to leave the grounds."

"Fine by me, Scott. I was getting sick of your routine of early to rise and early to bed. It is all bullshit. So take this place and your rules and shove them up your ass, scout leader. Hey Kurt, lets go. I guess it is a good thing I got another truck with bike trailer."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Kurt said with a happy smile full of relief.

"Wait a minute guys. Scott, you want to kick them off because they are gay, well then you just lost another member. Logan, do you remember one very steamy night in Cajun country?"

"Remy? Remy LeBeau?"

"Yep. Care if I tag along?"

"We are going to Canada?"

"Fine. Don't worry, Kurt. I ain't about to step between you two. Besides, he can be a little too rough for my taste."

"Maybe you can help Logan figure out who is the other past lover in Logan dreams."

"That is an easy one. It is none other than Victor Creed and he vowed to never give you up."

"Where is he at?"

"God only knows. He is wandering around this country, trying to piece together his memories and make some kind of sense of them. The day he does that is the day he will come gunning for you and he will kill anyone with you. But I think Kurt can hold his own in the fight and prove he won't give easily."

"You damn right."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because you got away from him and started over," Remy said solemnly as they gathered their main things together.

Four hours later, the trio was standing on the shores of Lake Erie looking east at the country they once defended on numerous occasions.

"Well, here we are in Canada, but where do we go from here, Logan," Remy asked almost sounding younger than his years.

"North then west. We are going to my old homestead. It is called Logan's Lake."

"How far west?"

"British Columbia. So we have a hell of a drive ahead of us."

"Well, what we are waiting for. Lets get moving," Remy said with enough excitement to get under both Logan and Kurt's skins.

"Are you going to belike this the whole way?"

"I don't know."

Both Logan and Kurt groaned, as if they had already had enough of his childish excitement, but as they got back under way a news report on the radio dampens their high spirits.

"It is reported that a very tall, very strong blonde haired man has been captured by local officials with the help of the

Mutant Response Department."

Shutting the radio off, Logan growls low in his chest and throat.

"That sounds just like something Sabertooth would do. What did he do this time I wonder?"

Just as he said that, Logan looked in his side mirrors to find a MRD vehicle coming up beside him. That didn't bother him. It was what he smelled that made him smile.

"Y'all want to do a rescue mission?"

"Why?"

"Victor is just ahead of us."

"Want me to teleport in and back out with him," Kurt asked.

"Yeah."

"B.R.B," Kurt said just before teleporting out.

When Logan saw the MRDs swerve, he knew that Kurt had made it in. A second later, Kurt was back in the RV with Victor in tow.

"Victor, how nice to see you again," Remy said sweetly but had one of his cards charged up. "Keep your ass down there until we get you out of this area."

Noting the change in Remy's disposition, Victor decided not to push his luck.

"Thanks y'all," he says calmly.

"Your welcome," Kurt said just as calmly.

"Hey, Logan. Where are the rest of your teammates?"

"New York. They are ex-teammates, because Cyclops kicked Kurt and myself off the team and Remy left because he is like us. That being gay."

"Don't feel bad, so am I. I also figured out that I made my younger half brother the same way," Victor said quietly.

"Who is your brother?"

"You are, Logan. Maybe I should say James Andrew Howlett Logan."

Pulling into the rest area, Logan calmly put the RV in park. Turning to face Victor, Logan saw the guilt written on his face and smelled it rolling off of him in thick waves.

"All of these years I thought of you as a heartless bastard, but in this light I don't know what to think."

"I don't know what to think about myself either. I remember you as a skinny kid, barely heavy enough to keep from getting blown away in a strong wind," he said as he looked at Remy. "You still have a pretty face, boy."

"When I was fifteen, was that the first time we fucked each other," Remy asked and when Victor nodded, he added, "It was you who was rough on me, not Logan."

"Sorry, kid," Victor said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I need some air and to stretch my legs," Kurt said.

"Hey. You see that over there."

"The building," asked Kurt.

"Yeah, I stashed a bag of my stuff over there before getting nabbed. Do you mind going and getting it for me? Please?"

"B.R.B."

"I won't step between you and Kurt, Logan, but I am beginning to feel like a fifth wheel here."

"Remy is free," Logan said with a chuckle.

"But I am not in the mood right now."

"Damn."

"What?"

"I am passed my limit on waiting for it. It has been almost a year."

"Remy, please do him a favor before his balls explode."

"Only because you asked me to and the fact that it is dark outside now."

"But this RV is a little cramped for my tall frame to stand hunched over for very long."

"There are some trees over there behind the main building. Only thing is you will have to listen to Remy whine about splinters."

Just then, Kurt teleported in and sat down before he told Logan to pipe down.

"What's going on, Kurt," Victor asked with concern in his voice at the shade of blue that was natural for him.

"Here is your bag Victor. Don't ask me to go back out there."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me how, but I found Jean's remains. The animals haven't gotten to her yet but the smell of burnt flesh was more than my stomach could handle."

Logan got on his cell phone and called the mansion to let Scott know about the find.

"Scott and the X-men are on their way. Victor, do not come out of here for anything. Don't even move around in here," Logan said after hanging up.

"Okay."

"I mean it."

"So do I."

An hour later, Scott and the team showed up to retrieve Jean's body.

"Who found her?"

"Kurt did. He had taken a walk and suddenly, he just popped back into the RV all pale blue. Even his fur was pale blue," Remy said. "He said he just could not come back out because he had seen enough of Jean's body."

"Tell him we understand and thank him for finding her so we can bury her properly," Scott said as the body bag carrying Jean's body passed by them.

"We will. Are we at least allowed to come to her funeral?"

"Of course, but what are you going to do with Victor? Yes, we know you nabbed him from the MRDs."

"Emma needs to learn to keep her nose on her own face. Come with us, Scott. So we can talk. Storm can you fly the jet back to the mansion?"

"Go on, Storm. I'll ride with these guys."

Storm gave each of them a hug and asked Logan to give Kurt one for her.

"Will do, Ororro."

For the next five hours, as Remy drove back to New York, Victor explained all he could remember. He left out tidbit to see if it might trigger Logan's memory into coming back.

"You two knew good ol' Remy when he was fifteen. I bet he was a hellion."

"A hellion is an angel compared to what he was. His powers were still a little new to him and he had almost no control. I was standing between Victor and him trying to protect him. He drops a fully charged card behind me, which, explodes and sends me into Victor. Almost killing both of us."

"You're doing it little brother. Your memory is coming back. Whose throat was almost all gone?"

"Yours was, I believe. Of course, I didn't fare much better."

"Yes," Remy said happily.

"But this doesn't mean I am giving Kurt up. He has given me happiness and a sense of stability in my life that I haven't had in a while. Scott, don't ask me to because then I will leave the team."

"I had been snooping in the professor's stuff when I found this. I played it for the rest of the team. I guess you were right about what I thought was a lie," Scott said as he held the tape that Professor Xavier had made to explain about Logan.

"What are you saying, Scott?"

"Come back to the team. You can bring him with you only if he can behave himself."

"Act like Logan, you mean."

"Yes. Discreet during daylight and not too loud at night."

"Well, I'll tell you what. Out of respect for Jean Grey, I'll wait a couple of more days, but after that I had better get some relief."

"There are two cottages on the property. One can go to Logan and Kurt and the other belongs to you two."

"Fine by us."

"I have always dreamed of being at the institute, but I wish it was a little bit happier circumstances for everyone else."

"Hey, Victor…"

"Magneto isn't as forgiving of flaws like mine."

"Oh really. Well maybe he has the flaw of a very blind eye to your true potential, Victor."

Two days later, Jean Grey had been laid to rest next to Professor Xavier and life for all of the X-men had started to get into regular routine.

"You seem to be on edge, Victor. What's wrong," asked Remy as he sat on the porch railing of their little cottage in just a pair of cut-off jean shorts.

"The need to just tear loose and go animalistic with my sexual frustration is getting too strong. I am scared of hurting or killing you."

"Maybe we can help," Logan said with Kurt in tow.

"Are you serious?"

"If it will keep you from killing Remy, yes."

"You okay with that, Kurt?"

"Hell, I might join in on the fun."

That takes both Remy and Victor by surprise, but it makes Logan smile.

"Well which cottage is going to need a makeover?"

"Neither. Kurt found a cave not far here and on the property. I have already scouted it out," Logan said while leaning against the railing looking up at Remy and Victor.

"Hey Kurt, you look totally furless. What happened," Remy asked.

"I dared Logan to shave all of my fur off. The only thing he didn't touch was my hair."

"How many," Remy began to ask but remembered Logan's claws were razor sharp.

"Damn, baby brother. Was the fuzz getting to you?"

"NO! But I am not going to have him calling me a big chicken either. Besides, he was always bitching about the heat."

"That makes a lot of sense."

"We already have a lot of wood in the cave. What we don't have plenty of is blankets."

"Lets raid the mansion's blanket closet," said Remy with a mischievous grin.

Suddenly, Scott's SUV pulls up to the two cottages and stops in between them. When Scott steps out, he waves the guys over.

"Guys, I was in town and decided to get you all some extra supplies. I have blankets galore, food, beer and liquor out the ass. Hell, I even sent Ororro to the adult toy store for you guys," Scott said with a chuckle.

"Hey, let's load it into Logan's truck and go for a camping trip," Remy said.

"I guess I could have just dropped all of this in the cave with all the wood stacked in it. Yes, I have already griped Emma out for that and told her to keep her nose on her own face tonight."

"Thanks, bub."

"No problem."

They had all of the supplies moved from Scott's SUV to Logan's Chevy in about five minutes. Just around dusk, the guys headed for the cave to get the fire pit built and a fire going. Remy and Kurt worked together to get all of the blankets spread out wide enough and thick enough so they all had room for the night's activities. Luckily for all of them the opening to get into the cave was just big enough for them to get through with no problems.

"This place is going to hold in a lot of the fire's heat, which is great for us. We don't have to sleep in clothes," Victor said as him and Logan brought in the last of the supplies.

"I thought clothes were optional anyway," Remy said standing by the fire bare ass naked while Kurt sat up by the bedding only five feet away, also bare ass naked.

Looking at their partners, Victor and Logan smiled and shook their heads.

"Before the fun we have got to grub up and see what Storm got us."

"True, Victor."

"What is the curiosity killing the cat in you," Remy said with a chuckle.

"Bad pun, Remy, but yes it is."

As they ate some of the hot dogs and drank their choice of liquor or beer, they went through the stuff that Ororro had bought for them to split. As each item came out of the bag, it was claimed quickly. Remy grabbed the whip and cracked it in the air near Victor's leg to see if he could get a reaction out of him. Victor looked at him with a grin full playful menace. Remy cracks it again and this time gets a vocal response.

"Keep it up and see if I don't tear into you like I did back when you were fifteen. Although, I think that is what you are trying to get me to do."

"Oh yeah. Now that I am a big boy, I can handle anything you want throw at me, mon cher."

"You think so, huh. I might just fill that big, sexy, sweet talking mouth of yours."

"Come on, bring it. Because I have had enough food and beer, I want some action," Remy said standing with his back turned to Victor.

Suddenly, Remy finds himself face down on the blankets and Victor straddling the back of his thighs. Leaning up over Remy's back, Victor grazes the shell of Remy's ear with his teeth.

"Did you say you wanted some action? Well, I can give you what you want in spades," Victor purred softly.

"I bet you can, mon cher," Remy said as he twisted his upper body to look at Victor.

"Need a hand, my friend," Kurt asked with a hand stuck for him to grab.

"Sure," Remy said as he let Kurt teleport him out from under Victor. "Now, I see I most definitely caught the animal's attention."

"You still sure you can handle the animalistic side of me, mon cher?"

"Of course," Remy said with a cocky smile.

Victor closes the space between them by crawling on his knees on the blankets. Grabbing a handful of Remy's hair, Victor pulled him in for a mind-blowing kiss that brought a moan of surrender up from deep within Remy's chest. When he returned the kiss, Victor added a little more pressure, which made Remy want more. Victor picked up that he was not the only one that needed this time to cut loose; he could smell it coming off Remy.

Smiling against Victor's lips, Remy opened his eyes, which had slid shut. His eyes glowed a bright ruby red that seemed to shine from the inside. He looked dead into Victor's eyes and saw he could control the beast within Victor's soul. He let his lips stray to the side of Victor's neck and placed a soft licking kiss at the base of it. At the same time he heard a low growl and felt a gentle nipping of Victor's teeth. Trying not to show it, but failing, Remy hitched a breath and a shiver.

"Easy, mon cher. Don't need you biting and tearing me apart. So easy with your teeth, Victor."

"I think you can handle my animalistic side, my sweet Cajun devil," Victor said as he leaned close enough to Remy's ear to lick the lobe's sensitive skin. "Are you loosing it already? I felt you hitch your breath and shiver."

Remy shivered again, at the sensation that made his nerves burn white-hot. He ran a hand up the length of Victor's arm, which made Victor shiver slightly and growl lowly. Beginning their exploration of each other's body was also the beginning of their claiming of each other's heart in soul possession and ownership. Victor started the burning away of any memories of past lovers in Remy's mind by making his body burn hotter than anything he had ever felt in the past. When he did take possession of Remy's body, they took turns at being on the bottom and being pinned down to the ground. Something in his chest kicked hard against his ribcage when he realized that this was what he had wanted for so long after losing Logan to Kurt. Victor found his own willing lover in Remy and he was the one that would always stand by him come hell or high water. He also found out that Remy had a little bit of an animal within him when they came together, they threw their heads back and howl their satisfaction. He had to smile at loudness of his howl and the way he was letting it all come out of his chest.

While Victor and Remy was busy letting their animalistic sides come out into the open, Logan and Kurt were also letting their animalistic side out. By the time, the foursome had tired themselves out, and was talking, the dominant partner in each pairing were found to be Victor and Logan, because of the possessive drape of an arm. Logan had his arm draped over Kurt's waist with his hand lingering near Kurt's cock. Victor had his hand resting on Remy's hipbone and was running his thumb over the edge of it, while Remy was lying, on his own arm, enjoying every minute of the attention.

"Remy, you are my little Cajun animal. You have definitely made this old beast happy and content. I think I am going to fight tooth and nail to keep you with me," Victor said with a protective growl. "I have never so happy after I lost James. You have made me feel what is in my heart, which I thought had stop being able to feel anything but hatred. Thank you."

"Your more than welcome, mon cher. I think I want to get a tattoo of an ace of spades over my heart with your initials in the corner," Remy said yawning and looking at Victor for approval, which he got.

"Three claw tears for me. From my left shoulder down to just over my heart," Kurt said yawning and stretching back to push more snuggly against Logan's body.

The next morning, the guys decided to make the cave their place to unwind after long periods of having to go without letting their wilder side out and going rough on each other. They also noted that after a long night of rough fucking, the way they had the pairings were the right pairing. Later that week, they did go and get their tattoos. Remy did get the ace of spades tattooed over his heart with the initials V.C. put in the corner. Kurt had the three claw marks brought down from his shoulder to right over his heart. When they got back to the mansion, they showed them off proudly.

"We know who belongs to who," Scott said cheerily.

Remy and Kurt boldly leaned back against their lovers' chest and smiled as Victor and Logan wrapped an arm around their partner. That brought a loud applause out of their teammates, which made the guys look at each other more than a little confused.

"You are standing up for what makes you happy and sticking to your guns about it," Ororro said with a smile.

"Thanks, y'all," the foursome said together.

What the team did not see was the figure lurking in the shadows.

END


End file.
